


Daughter To Father

by murderbynuns



Series: Lessons Learned From You [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children of Power Rangers, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Human Experimentation, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mind Manipulation, Suicide Attempt, dark power rangers, family disowning, tommy cheats on jason in the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderbynuns/pseuds/murderbynuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder why did Tommy move to Reefside? After getting a letter saying an old girlfriend of his has died Tommy finds out that not only did she name him in her will but that they have a teenage daughter together, </p><p>moving to Reefside to be close to her Tommy get’s wrapped up in the rangers before he can. little does he know she’s closer then he thinks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter To Father

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy finds out who his daughter is

Tommy sighed as he saw his Rangers take off,

_HIS RANGERS_

He wonder how in hells name he’d gotten mixed up in this again? He only come to Reefside for one reason and one reason alone,

_'Amber!_

_They had been friends until he’d moved to Angel Grove, they had lost touch until the incident in the park years ago. It was something that Tommy tried not to think about but he was always aware of it presents in his life. So when he’d received a letter from her saying that they had to talk he’d flown back to LA to see her, when he got their he’d found her barely hanging on to life._

_She’d been diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumour and was dieing, it had torn him up inside that the time he was spending with her now was the last time he’d see her. It was close to the end of the week that_ _she finally told him why he was truly there, she’d found out just after he left that she was pregnant and that he was the father_.

_Tommy was shocked as she told him, she said that she couldn’t tell him because he father believed that she’d given her up but she hadn’t, their daughter had spent most of her life being raised by a friend of hers in a town called Reefside but now her friend was leaving and couldn’t take her with him._

_Ash believed that their daughter should be raised by her father at least for the last few years of her school life. Tommy agreed and with only a first name and an address he packed up and headed to Reefside'_

Sighing as the memory of that day still burned inside him as he watched his once close friend fade away in his arms, clutching the address Tommy went to shower and dress before he headed off to meet his daughter.

He spoken a few day earlier to her foster parents who had agreed that they should meet but since they both had school it should be after. Tommy felt nervous as he pulled into the drive and got out of his jeep.

It was a typical everyday street unlike his own home in the middle of nowhere as Connor called it, he didn’t know how he was going to explain this to his Rangers or vice verses? He knocked the door as his stomach did loop the loops as it started to open and he got the shock of his life.

“Dr O?”

“Kira?”

Tommy was frozen to the spot when he saw Kira, he was praying with everything in him that he hadn’t just sent his daughter into his life?

“Ah Dr Oliver James Ford, please do come it” said an older man with a smile as he shook Tommy’s hand, Tommy followed him into his living room where a woman joined them.

“This is my wife Martha and I see you already know Kira?” said James with a smile as they sat down.

“Yes she’s one of my student among other things” said Tommy with a sigh as the words ‘Karma’ kept popping into mind.

“What’s going on?” asked Kira as she joined them

“Kira sweetie as you know Martha and I are moving back to Australia to be with our family, it’s unfair of us to uproot you when your so close to leaving school. Your mother always said that once she was gone it was our decision whether you returned with us or stayed here?

After talking it out with your mother she finally gave up your father’s name, it was your mothers dieing wish that you at least got to know your father. So that when the time final come’s it’s your choice what you do with your life?” said James as he looked at Kira who still looked confused.

“So why is Dr O here?” asked Kira as it suddenly dawn on her.

“You mean….he’s? no way?……did you know about this?” yelled Kira as she leapt up.

“Your mother told me I was a father but all I knew was that you were here in Reefside Kira I swear to you” said Tommy as he went to put his hand on Kira arm but she pulled away.

“I can’t handle this not now?” said Kira as she ran out of the house, Tommy sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Give her time it’s a lot to take in” said James as Martha gave Tommy a drink

“It was for me too” said Tommy as James looked and him for a second then smiled.

“Ah yes Ashley said something about you being adopted? I guess if anyone can talk to her it would be you” said James as he pointed to the back yard, Tommy smiled and headed outside he found Kira sitting on a picnic table. Tommy sat down next to her and laughed as he cleaned his glasses.

“What’s so funny?” demanded Kira

“Kama” said Tommy as she looked at him.

“you one asked me how I knew about all the Ranger stuff? I’ll tell you how?

17!

that was how old I was when I became a Ranger, we’d just moved to Angel Grove not even a week had past and I was pulled it to the battle that changed my life.

The reason why I say Kama is because when I became a Ranger I drove my mother to drink, I’d come in bruised and battered day or night, My grades went up and down like a rollercoaster, I’d run off all times of the day, the only people I spent anytime with was my friends the other Rangers and that was when my mother had no clue about me being a Ranger. The difference is now I’ve been there and done that and have the scars to prove it.

God now I know how my mother must have felt?” laughed Tommy as he shook his head and Kira laughed.

“So how about me and you take a shot at this? What’s the worse to come out of it? You have to live with me for 12 month until you turn 18 or graduate whatever comes first?” said Tommy as he looked a Kira who smiled and offered him her hand.

“Hi I’m Kira Ford I’m a Scorpio, I like Pizza, Root beer, and My Chemical Romance. I dislike Homework, Pop Quizzes and Cassidy Cornel. Oh yeah and I’m the Yellow Power Ranger” said Kira happily as Tommy laughed and shook her hand.

“Oh well that makes me Dr Tomas Oliver Jr don’t laugh, I was adopted at 4 hours old and grew up in LA until I was 17 when I moved to Angel Grove.

I am part native American Indian from my birth mother, I have a half brother called David who full Indian and I’ve spent the last almost 15 year watching over the morphing Grid otherwise known as the source of the Power Rangers powers. Oh yeah and I’ve been the Green Dragon and White Tiger Might Morphing Ranger, the Red Zeo Ranger Five and Turbo Ranger” said Tommy as Kira laughed.

“Cool a Technicolor Ranger?” she laughed, over by the house out of ear range James and his wife watched on happy in the knowledge that things were looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ok I know I’m going to get my ass kicked for this but I know Tommy’s only about 28 when he starts at Reefside high but for this he’s not he’s about 35 because then he would have been 17 when his daughter was born if she’s 18 now.


End file.
